


The One Where Bob Gets Screwed

by CuppyCake5



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Homophobic Slurs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Two makes Handsome Bob tell him what exactly he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One-Two was git. Bob knew this. Bob had always known that because One-Two always been a git. But Bob hadn’t held it against him because he could be a git himself. But that night, the night of Bob’s going away party, One-Two was a downright twat. But you have understand Bob’s side. He thought he was going away. He thought by the next night he’d be locked up. For five god damn years. And then to have One-Two talking about greased up twins he’d already paid up for the night waiting. All of that… Then One-Two made Bob tell him what he wanted.

That was easy enough, to know what he wanted. And that was when he had the chance, to tell One-Two what it was he wanted. Well, who he wanted. How could Bob pass that up? With five years in a dank cell facing him. Five years without One-Two ever knowing the truth that Bob wanted him. Him and only him. “See, I don’t want the strippers, One-Two.” Bob took a breath, watching his friend’s reaction. “I want you.”

As if that and One-Two making a show of his reaction, “You’re Handsome Bob! A fucking lady killer! That’s who you are!”, hadn’t been enough. No, that was just One-Two being One-Two. Bob had expected it. Expected worse, really. No, what really made One-Two a twat was when he fucking made Bob tell him more. One-Two made Bob tell him about the things he’d imagined doing to him when he laid in his bed at night, alone with only himself to keep his company.

Bob had told One-Two of the number of times he’d imagined luring him back to his home. Though, because One-Two wasn’t stupid, he’d probably be a bit blotto. Bob told him of how he’d not ease into it, wouldn’t let One-Two begin to second guess himself or what they were doing. He described the way that he wouldn’t tease One-Two either. He’d dive down until Bob felt the full weight of One-Two’s cock on his tongue. How he’d slurp around One-Two and use the tip of tongue to stroke his dick just right.

He’d told One-Two of how he’d bring him right to edge only to take his mouth off of him completely. Then, he told One-Two, I would start to tease you. Bob explained to him that he’d let his hot breath roam over the wet skin of his shaft, then begin to trace every inch of his length with his tongue. His tongue would wonder to tip, before taking it into his mouth. He’d suckle gently, not enough for give any relief, but enough to keep him wanting and whining for more.

One-Two would only find relief, would only be able to claim Bob’s mouth, when he begged for it. That’s when Bob would take him back in; take all of him back, into his hot, wet mouth. Bob assured One-Two that he’d be so good for him he’d have to hold One-Two’s hips down so he didn’t try to fuck his mouth. 

And Bob described to One-Two just how he’d imagined it’d be when he finally came. How Bob’s lips wouldn’t leave him until he was done. How Bob would swallow every last drop with ease. That his tongue would greedily search One-Two’s skin for a stray drop.

When Bob was done, he was hard, aroused by his own imagination. But he paid no mind to that. Because, more importantly, One-Two was hard. One-Two was hard at the thought of Bob getting down on his knees and blowing him. Bob’s hand reached across. As promised, he hadn’t eased into it. He immediately cupped One-Two and began stroking him through his jeans. Bob watched with hungry eyes and One-Two’s head pushed back into the headrest, biting his lip to quiet himself. (sent)

The sight of it had Bob’s heart racing. It made a hunger to taste One-Two’s skin build within him. A hunger he couldn’t fight. Leaning across the divider, Bob’s mouth landed on One-Two’s neck. Mouthing at the skin and raking his teeth across it. It only caused One-Two to grow harder and thrust into Bob’s hand. His hand even wrapped around the back on Bob’s head to hold him closer. But it was when Bob moaned One-Two that broke the spell; that made One-Two snap to attention.

Fear what this might mean was obvious in his eyes as he pushed Bob away. “I’m not some fucking poof, Bob!” Bob flopped back into his seat, sighing at the dejection that suddenly filled his body. He listened as One-Two continued to assure him that he wasn’t some ‘homo or whatever it is you call yourselves’, achingly hard.

And this, it was this reason, that One-Two was a right twat. He knew Bob wanted him. Thought about him at night. And he’d given Bob a taste before ripping it away and leaving him hard and wanting. It was the cruelest thing One-Two could’ve done to Bob. And he did it without a blink of an eye. The fucking twat.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after that disastrous night, things only got more complicated between Handsome Bob and One-Two.

You see, The Wild Bunch was gathered together with the boys at the pub. Mumbles, Handsome Bob, Fred, and Cookie were sat around the smoke riddled room, exchanging cheerful insults while they played cards. “Aye, where’d One-Two slip off to?” Mumbles questioned as he surveyed the others around in the room. “I think he popped off into the back.” Actually, Bob knew for a fact that he had. He’d watched from the corner of his eye as One-Two left.

“Get him, wouldja? We got a job to get ta’.” With a nod, Bob folded his cards and pushed away from the table. “My hand’s shit anyway.”

Bob pushed the door open and immediately he recognized the sounds he heard. Shutting the door quietly behind, he sought it out, peeking through the shelves that surrounded him. He knew the sounds of the slurps well. And the heavy breathing, quiet moaning. The smell of stale sweat in the air. And then he spotted them. There was One-Two, pants dropped, legs spread. He had one hand braced on the wall, the other stroking down the hair of whoever had their face buried in his crotch.

His lips suddenly dry, Bob licked them as he looked back at the door. He and One-Two needed to leave with Mumbles. But oh fuck did he want to watch. He wanted to know what One-Two’s reactions were, the sounds he made, the way he’d touch. Bob turned back to One-Two and the long-haired brunette on her knees. From Bob’s view, she wasn't doing to good. One-Two was moaning, but he was managing to keep quiet. And he was stroking her hair instead of griping it. And he wasn't writhing.

More than anything, watching them made Bob to interrupt and show her how it should be done. The way to run your tongue along a man’s length, how to use the tip of your tongue to tease his slit, how that when you suckled his tip you should use a hand to keep pumping him. But she must be doing something right from the way One-Two choked out an ‘Oh fuck’. His breathing picked up, becoming heavier so the seconds passed.

It was then Bob realized he couldn't see her hands. Well, one of them at least. At least she wasn't ignoring One-Two’s balls. He heard some women had a nasty habit of that as unfortunate as it was. Still though, at least she knew enough not to ignore that.

Seconds turned to minutes and Bob felt himself getting heavy, his hand having gravitated to his own dick as lazily watched. He was caught off guard when it seemed like One-Two said something. ‘Just… Just a little, yeah.’ And then the man’s entire body went stiff. Bob’s hand stilled, eyes wide. One-Two jerked away from her with a yelp. ‘Bloody Christ! I said a little!’ Luckily, the woman had managed to catch herself on her hands. ‘It was barely even a tip, ya’ poof!’ ‘I ain’t no fucking poof!’

One-Two had asked a girl to… Bob, quiet as he could, turned around and snuck his way back out. Collapsing into his still empty chair, he gathered his cards and stared at them wordlessly. ‘Well, where’s One-Two then?’ ‘He’ll be along in just a minute.’ It was only mere seconds before a furious One-Two slammed through the doors in an anger they’d rarely seen with him. Mumbles eyed Bob quickly, but otherwise felt it alone as the two followed after him wordlessly.


End file.
